New Hermione
by ProfessorRebeccaBlack
Summary: Rated M for language and later chapters R&R
1. Chapter 1

Translations at the end of the chapter

I stood there gawking at my parents they had to be kidding me, there was no way I was a half-blood and there was no way... I Hermione Granger was going to marry a man I'd never met, I glanced at the man and thought back to how this whole mess began!

-flash-back-

I sat at my desk and sighed I had no more work left to do so, I looked around and noticed that Nott had left, I sighed realizing that he must have headed out to do his rounds. I shut the book I had been trying to read before standing and heading out to do my rounds, being head girl was tough especially with Theo Nott as head boy I mean he wasn't the worst Slytherin there was but, trust me that didn't make him the best either. I sighed and continued down the corridor checking the classrooms making sure no late-night snogging sessions where going on, I stopped and shook my head when I heard moans coming from one of the nearby classrooms, when I opened the door I was heartbroken, there with his dick out was my boyfriend Ron Weasley and sucking it and moaning was Nott's girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. Suddenly I heard a deep voice.

"What's going on Granger?" I turned to see Nott coming up the hall and I quickly shut the door.

"Trust me you don't want to know Nott." He simply rolled his eyes and opened the door.

I could see the snarl form on his lips and then he shouted "YOU BLOODY (1) PUTA! FIFTY POINTS FROM BOTH GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I HEX YOU BOTH".

They both hurried to grab their cloths, I stood there tears in my eyes as Ron looked at me with guilt in his eyes.

"Hermione! I swear this is not what it seems"

"Then what is it Ronald?" I glared at him tears streaming down my face. "Well Ron what is it?" I asked getting angry.

He glared back and muttered "This never would have happened if you weren't such a shrew."

I gasped/growled, and bawled my hand into a fist before I could do something I regretted like beat Ron to a bloody pulp, Nott grabbed my arm holding me back, I glared back at him but all he did was shake his head.

"Get out of here and back to your dorm NOW!" I shouted turning my anger back on Ron, I then waved my wand making the cloths he was trying to put back on disappear.

" What the hell Hermione." Ron shouted trying to cover his private part.

I then yanked my arm free of Nott's grip and ran back to the heads dorm. "Skor!" I shouted at the portrait causing it to swing open, I ran into the dorm and I stopped for a second grabbing my book, before running into my room, I slammed my door shut and locked it before flinging myself on my bed and beginning to sob. After about 30 minutes Theo knocked on my door.

"Go away Nott!" I choked out,

I heard a heavy sigh "I'm sorry for what you had to witness Granger and I'm sorry you lost the Weasel." was all he said and then I heard him walk back down the stairs. About five minutes later there was a hoot coming from outside my window I opened it to find the owl I had given to my parents with a letter in his beak, I took the letter thanked him and gave him a small treat.

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **Hermione in just a few short days is your 19th birthday and your Father and I would like you to come home, you see somethings are going to happen that can't be explained through a letter, we have already written a letter to Headmistress McGonagall to ask her to let you out of school for the next couple of weeks and she has agreed, we expect you tomorrow no later than 9:30. We love you darling.**_

 _ **With all our love and affection,**_

 _ **Mum, and Dad.**_

I stared at the letter confused what things were going to happen that I needed to be pulled out of school, I sighed before heading to bed deciding I would get up early to talk with McGonagall. I set my wand alarm for 7:00 A.M., and went to sleep. The next morning, I awoke and after getting dressed headed straight for Headmistress McGonagall's office, I stopped at the gargoyle.

"Licorice" I smiled as I said the password McGonagall had chosen because that password was one of Professor Dumbledore's favorite muggle candy. I knocked on the door at the top of the staircase.

"Come in Ms. Granger."

I chuckled as I opened the door, "I guess you were expecting me Professor?". She nodded as a small smile formed on her lips.

"I can't tell you why your parents want you home, however this"-she pointed to a small stack of papers- "are all of the notes you will need as well as the assignments you will need to complete over the next couple of weeks."

I nodded standing and grabbing my paperwork, I smiled and thanked her before leaving. I asked her who the new head girl would be, and smiled when she said it would be Ginny. I thanked her again and went back to my dorm, I wrote a quick letter to Ginny explaining the schedule to her and letting her know when the next one needed to be done. I also wrote to tell her how happy I was for her to hear she'd be head girl and that I'd miss her over these next couple of weeks. I then packed a few of my belongings mostly the books I needed for my assignments, by the time I was done it was 9:10. I walked down to the common room relieved not to see Nott and stepped into the chimney, I grabbed a hand full of floo powder, and flooed to 6273 Slivia Drive, I stepped out of my family's chimney and smiled when I saw my dad sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper, I could hear my mother humming away in the kitchen.

My father looked at me from over his newspaper and smiled. "Welcome home Princess."

The next week was interesting to say the least, my mother was constantly fidgety and my father looked like he was waiting for a bomb to go off and they were so jumpy, and it got worse as it came closer and closer to my birthday, dad had invited and old colleague son to visit and to meet me, some fella by the name of Damon Salvatore not that I cared. On my birthday I awoke feeling more refreshed then I had in years, I yawned and noticed something strange my usual lions' mane was not in my face, I stood and headed for my bathroom I looked in the mirror and screamed. The person looking back at me was not someone I recognized, I suddenly had dark brown hair that was only lightly curled and my eyes were a light gray. My mother and father practically broke down the door to get to me, I stood there in shock, my eyes wide because even though I still resembled my mother I now looked nothing like my father.

"What has happened to me!?" I shouted, my mother looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, I think it best if you sit down over here," My mother patted the bed.

"Dear it time to take it off" My mother looked at my father who sighed before waving his hand in front of his face and changing into none other than Regulus Black. I looked at him in shock.

"You mean to tell me that you're? No, no because that would mean that no...NO! How could you not tell me all this time? That means, oh that means I had to watch my uncle die that night you... I." I sat on my bed tears streaming down my face not sure if I should feel mad of relived, I always knew that I was much too good at wandless magic to be a true muggle born but I never thought that I would be a Black!

"Please Princess I... I did what I had to do to keep your mother safe it's all because of her that I'm not dead or worse a death-eater, you see because I fell in love with a muggle I realized that Voldemort was wrong. Are you mad at me?" He asked tears threating to spill.

I stood and shook my head before flinging myself into his arms. "Of course, not daddy."

Just then the front door rang.

"I'll get it." Said my mum smiling and heading out of the room. A few seconds later she called me and my dad down to the living room. There she sat with a very handsome man, he looked no older then 22 maybe 23. His skin was a soft tan and his hair a dark brown almost black, his eyes... oh how a girl could get lost in eyes like his, his eyes were a beautiful stormy gray. He stood when I entered and took my hand in his and placed a small kiss on the back of it. "You must be Hermione, you are very beautiful, I'm glad to be your fiancé." I turned to face my parents.

-Flash back over-

"Surprise!" was all that they had to say, and the next thing I knew I was unconscious.

Translations puta-bitch


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

I quickly grabbed the now unconscious woman. "We are so sorry Damon." Mrs. Granger did indeed look apologetic, but I simply shrugged and shook my head as I sat Hermione on the couch.

"It's good to see you Damon, your father sure would be proud huh?" Regulus said slapping me on the shoulder.

 **I missed you too Reg or do you go by Dan now it's been what woo 21 years since I last saw you.** I thought chuckling knowing I couldn't reveal myself.

"You know you look a lot like you father, how old are you son?" he looked me up and down, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm 21 Sir" **well I'm really 178 I thought that last part** , I had tricked Regulus into believing that I was the son of his collage buddy.

"I'm sorry again to hear about your dad Damon, it's good to finally meet you and thank you for agreeing to marry my daughter, why did you agree to it?" He asked looking me up and down, I chuckled. Why, because I know that's what my real father would have wanted, we were a proud and noble wizarding family back before our line ended, because of Katherine, and now that I was cured and a mortal again I was going to continue our line.

"Honestly sir because of what my father said, he said that the two of you made a promise that if you had children by Merlin's sake then they would marry." Regulus looked at me in thought.

"Well that's very true my boy, we did indeed agree to that but I meant why are you holding out the joking's of two old men?" I closed my eyes and thought back to what had caused this.

-Flash back-

"Elena what are you doing?" I asked looking at her, then the suitcase and then her again, my brothers suitcase and his wife Caroline's suitcases were down stairs, Elena looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm leaving you Damon, I'm sorry but I've finally realized that I'm not in love with you and honestly if you look deep into your heart you'll realize that you're not in love with me either." She shut her suitcase and went to walk out, but I grabbed her arm and spun her to look at me.

"Why are you saying that, of course I love you, I cured myself for you! Why are you really leaving?" I asked gripping her arm slightly tighter and shaking her slightly, she simply sighed and pulled herself from my grip.

"I'm sorry Damon I truly am but this... us, it's just not meant to be, but I know you will find love again whether it be in the next year or even in the next month, I know it will happen". And then she left like we had meant nothing to each other and I was all alone, a week later a letter showed up via owl and then for the past two month I spent my days messaging Regulus and practicing my magic so as to make a good impression on Regulus

-End of flash-back

Regulus stood patiently waiting for me to answer. "Because sir, honestly sir I am a pure-blood and from what you said in your letters about Hermione I feel like I've known her all of my life and I feel that there is no one more suited for me then her." I said looking at Hermione fondly before returning my graze to Regulus and Mrs. Granger, I pulled my wand from my pocket and pointed it and a pen "Wingardium Leviosa" I flicked my wand and the pen began to float, I placed it back on the table it had been on and looked back over at the Granger's, Mrs. Granger was smiling and Regulus was nodding "It is indeed a match made my Merlin himself." Regulus sighed.

"The bloody hell it is." Came a small but determined voice from beside me. I cocked a grin when I turned to see the scowl on her face, it would seem that Hermione was one pissed off witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Translations at the end of the chapter

-Hermione's prov- I stood and glared at my parents and then at Damon and then back at my parents. "I will not be getting married now I'm only 19 and I don't even know him how could you do this to me, I can't believe you two, this is by far even worst then lying to me basically, all my life!" I shout before turning and storming up the stairs and then slamming my door shut.

I was in my room for quite some time before I heard a knock on the door followed by my father's voice asking to come in, I opened the door slightly glaring "What do you want dad?"

He held up his hands, "Hey there truce please I'd like to talk to you about what's going on." I thought it over and then opened the door fully sighing.

"I guess you can come in" I walked over to my corner chair and sat staring out the window.

"Hermione dear I know you don't understand what is going on right know between me and Damon but his father was a good friend of mine, and while we were in collage during my first year as a deserter of the Death eaters he and of course your mother were the only ones who understood and well we made a... -unbreakable promise-" The last part of my father's speech came out so soft I almost didn't hear it.

"You did what?" I all but shouted at him "So what you're telling me is that I have no choice but to marry him god, dad how could you do that." I stood pacing back and forth in front of my window muttering to myself trying to think of a way to get out of the deal.

"Now you hold on just a minute young lady!" My father snapped drawing me from my thoughts.

"What... What could you possibly say to make this better Regulus!" I shouted turning to glare at him. He stood and the anger in his eyes was like nothing I'd ever seen before. He took a deep breath trying to calm down before he spoke

"You will never call me that again I am your father and as for the deal I made with Damon's father it only takes affect after at least two things happen, one you graduate from Hogwarts, and two you fall in love with Damon!" He all but shouted "Now I am going to go down and visit with our guest, you will come down as soon as you can act like the young lady I raised you to be." And with a slam he left my room. I stood there for a few minutes before a smile crept across my face and a thought entered my mind. There is no way I'm going to fall for him so the promise will be null and void! About an hour later my Mother called me down for dinner.

-That night at dinner Hermione's prov-

I smiled as I noticed that my mom had made my favorite dish for dinner, Blanquette de Veau soup with Gypsy Tart for dessert, after hugging and apologizing to my mother and father I sat and began to eat. Trying my best to smile I peered up at the man sitting across from me "So, Mr. Salvatore what is it you do?"

"I run my father's plantation while my brother runs his other businesses. And please Ms. Granger call me Damon" he answered smirking and then asked "And what do you do Ms. Granger?"

I smiled and puffed out my chest with pride before answering "Well after I helped my best friend end a great wizarding war that threatened all of wizarding Britain, then I helped to rebuild our great society and now I'm back in school to finish my education before I start my training to become an aura. Damon and please call me Hermione" he nodded his head and smiled.

"I read about that I'm sorry that such a beautiful woman was caught in something so dangerous". He said nodding his head before taking another sip of his soup.

I rolled my eyes "Please I don't need your pity, trust me." I mumbled sinking back into my seat. He shook his head and looked straight into my eyes.

"I wasn't giving you pity in fact I admire you, a lot of people in your shoes would have ran away or even snapped and gone mad." He looked like he was speaking the truth and his eyes shone with admiration his voice sounded like honey, I shook my head to clear my thought and mentally scolded myself for thinking that, then I heard him chuckle.

"Do you find something funny about me Damon?" I asked glaring at him.

"Ah I see everyone is done with their meal so who would like dessert." My mother quickly intervened giving me a scolding look as she plopped a slice of the tart on my plate. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence until we adjourned to either the kitchen or the lounge

-some time after dinner still, Hermione's prov-

I was curled up by the fireplace after helping my mother with the dishes reading Twilight: New Moon I was just getting into it when suddenly it was snatched from my hands, I glared up at Damon as he flipped through the pages not even bothering to mark my spot. "How can you read this, its garbage I mean vampires that sparkle, cuddly werewolves come on!?"He exasperated as he dropped it on the table and sat on the floor next to me.

"It's called fantasy and after the horrors I've seen it's nice to read things that couldn't possibly be real. Besides do you even read?!" I snapped,

he smirked and chuckled "Yes I do read in fact, I just finished the final book in the Dollganger series, and now I've started reading the Supernatural book series, I like it better than the show actually." I stared at him wide eyed for a moment before shaking my head.

"So, does that mean I passed the test?" He asked smirking, I stared at him confused

"Test? I wasn't testing you, I mean I'm glad you like reading, I enjoy talking about the books I've read." I answered, he smiled at me and I realized I'd sat up and that I was gushing.

"Sorry." I muttered blushing, he chuckled.

"Why are you sorry? I mean all you were doing was talking about something you love, I was glad to see you smiling but I have to admit I like seeing you blush too." He said lifting my chin making me look at him, I sighed and pulled out of his grip, I stood and grabbed my book still blushing.

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Damon" I said, I began to walk off when he grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss before smiling and looking into my eyes and saying.

"Sweet dreams cara." I blushed again before hugging my parents and heading to bed, I laid in bed and thought He is going to be a lot harder to resist then I thought. That night I dreamed of Damon but there was something different about him in my dreams...


	4. Chapter 4

Translations at the end of the chapter

(Hermione's point of view dream)

I was standing in the middle of a field dressed like I was from the nineteenth century, I looked around to see a mansion suddenly appear across the field. I don't know why but I felt drawn to the house, I walked up slowly to the big black gate and gently pushed it open, when I stepped inside of the fenced court yard I looked around to see beautiful rose bushes and trees and bushes shaped like animals, I just felt so alive. I walked down the cobble stone path and to the front door and soon as I opened the door, a beautiful classical music came pouring out if the house, I stepped inside to see a ball happening, when I looked around I saw that all of my friends where there. I walked up to Harry and hugged him, "Hermione about time you showed up, you've only got an hour left before it's too late." Harry said shaking me before leading me into the back yard which was set up like a church. I was suddenly being forced down the aisle and toward Damon, who's eyes where blood shot and he looked like he was about ready to eat me, I screamed and ran for the door when suddenly before me laid the lifeless body of my father. I awoke with tears streaming down my face, and fear clutching my heart as two images burned themselves into my mind, my father's lifeless body and Damon's eyes.

I heard footsteps and quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

(Damon's prov.)

I woke to Hermione screaming, and rushed to her room to find she was still sleeping, relieved that it was just a nightmare. I made my way down to the kitchen for a shot of Bourbon and found Regulus sitting there drinking away, I tried to slip out before he noticed me but it didn't work. "Damon come and join me for a drink, I have a few questions to ask you". He looked serious and so I sat.

" Yes Mr. Granger?" I asked staring at nothing in particular.

"I want to know what your intentions are with my daughter, do you think you can love her and make her happy, and if so, how are you going to do these things?"

I got up and went to grab a drink and paced, thinking of the possibilities. Did I think I could love her and make her happy? Yes, I believed I could if she gave me a chance. Having my answer, I sat back beside him and told him what I thought.

"Yes Mr. Granger I believe that I can love your daughter and make her happy, if she will let me of course."

He paused and took a drink and looked at me, almost as if he pitied me for a moment.

"How do you intend to get my daughter to give you a chance, when she does not want this marriage?" He sounded as if I had no chance to get her to give us a chance and that I might have to take high measures for my chance to get to know her.

"I intend to let her get to know me on her own terms and show her that I do want this marriage between us to work out. If she gives us chance to get to know each other, I think we will be very happy." I said with hope in my voice because I really wanted to know where this could go between us.

"So, you plan to give her time and hope that she will come to you so she can get to know you? Damon, I know my daughter and she will not seek you out, you are going to have to work hard to get to know her, she is very stubborn, but I wish the best of luck on trying to get to know her." He said with a serious look on his face. " If you need my help with anything, let me know but for now I think I am going to go bed, goodnight Damon."

"Yes sir, goodnight Mr. Granger." I nodded to him as he walked off.

I finished my drink and started walking to my room, thinking of everything that was said and wondering what happens next and hoping that Regulus was wrong and that I don't have to take higher measures to get to know my future bride.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Translations at the end of the chapter

(Hermione's prov)

I awoke the next morning, worried about the dream I had and concerned if Damon truly was that evil. I decided not to worry about that right now, instead I decided to go get a shower and get dressed for the day. I went to the kitchen for breakfast and said good morning to everyone and sat down and started eating. Damon said good morning and asked if I would like to go for a walk later.

I looked at him and said, "Sure, where do you want to walk to?" I thought I should give him a chance for the sake of my parent's, and besides I didn't see no harm in it, I knew I was not going to fall in love with him.

"We can walk to the park if you want to?" He asked taking a bite of toast.

I said sure and asked if he wanted to go after breakfast, he said sure, so I finished eating my eggs and bacon, and then went to grab my coat. We started walking and he started asking me about myself and what I really want in life. I answered some questions about myself but on the last question, I paused...

I stopped and sighed before speaking, "Well honestly I want to finish schooling and I want a job in the ministry of magic in hopes of encouraging other wizards to stop the enslavement of house elves, and to give them the same rights as wizards, and maybe someday get married and have children of my own."

Damon seemed to think about what I had said and then he spoke, "I admire your ambition and I hope you get everything you want, but can you see us together while you are doing everything you want?"

I thought about what he was asking and said, "Maybe, it all depends."

He stopped walking and turned to me and asked, "What do you mean?"

I tried to think about an easy way to say how I felt but there was only one way to say it. "I don't know you and I don't like being forced to marry anyone, if I had met you on my own and we got to know each other on our own, then it might go somewhere but I am being forced to marry someone I don't know and I am not happy about it and I will always hate the idea."

He seemed to think about it for a minute and take it to heart. He started walking again and I walked with him in silence for a few more minutes, he walked up to a bench and sat down and I sat beside him, he turned and looked at me and said. "I understand where you are coming from and I would like to have it the same way, but can you at least try to give me a chance, so we can see where it goes between us, if we cannot love each other and can't be happy together then I don't want us to get married. What do you say, can you give me a chance?"

I looked at him in shock, wondering if he was serious or not, he didn't look to be lying to me, so I thought really hard on could I give him a real chance and find out where it would go but I had one question left and I needed an answer before I gave him what he wanted.

"Would I be able to continue the things I want to do if we were to get married?"

He didn't hesitate on his answer, "Yes, you can continue to do everything you want, all I ask is that if we get married, please don't lie and keep secrets from me please."

I thought about it for a minute and said, "I will give you a chance but I also ask that you don't lie and keep secrets from me as well."

Damon's Prov

We went back to the house and I went to my room, I had a lot of thinking to do, I wanted her to be able to do everything she wanted but I didn't know she could if we got married. I decided to think about that later and think about her giving me a chance instead, she also doesn't want lies and secrets but could she love me with all my secrets? Could she understand all of my secrets, I wasn't sure she could, the only thing I could think is to tell her and see how she takes it, if she asks me. I heard Mrs. Granger yell dinner hours later so I walked to the kitchen and sat down and said, " good evening everyone."

Everyone said hello and we all started eating a simple dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy with some corn. After dinner we all went to the sitting room for some simple conversation. We talked about the upcoming holidays and what everyone was doing on those days. I soon grew tired from everything on my mind and I decided to say goodnight to everyone and head to bed. I laid in bed trying to go to sleep but all I could think is that she was going to give me chance, I don't know why but for some reason that thought made me happy and I ended up falling asleep with a smile on my face.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

I want to say I'm sorry to everyone who is reading this story, I've run out of ideas so for now i will no longer be writing anymore of this story.


End file.
